Tomorrow
by LoneStarsHeart
Summary: It was just a simple Love Me section task to deliver some folders to the S.I.S. building, who knew that it would lead to so much more? Shoko


"Moko? Are we ready to go yet?"

A young girl with short blond hair hung out of the passenger seat of a small car, speaking to a more mature looking woman.

Huffing, Kanane marched over to the car and slammed the previously open back door, careful to avoid any of its contents from falling out, then climbed into the drivers seat next to her friend Kyoko.

Rolling her eyes as her friend bounced excitedly in her seat, Kanane started the engine then proceeded to their destination, the S.I.S. building (Star Interview Station), to drop off the recent files requested from LME.

Careful to check her distance from the lagging van in front of them, Kanane glanced over at her friend curiously. "So why do you want to go to S.I.S. anyway? I mean, it's popular and everything, but we're only doing a Love Me job."

Kyoko smiled at her, still vibrating in her seat. "Because Ruriko-chan is there today, and I might catch her for a moment!"

Ruriko Matsunai was a popular idol that Kyoko had met during her first Love Me section assignment. They had competed for the lead role in a film, and although the director had never planned to give her the part, Kyoko had still enjoyed it immensely, and had successfully completed the job.

Ruriko, who was a bratty, but talented, teen idol at the time, had gotten over her childish dislike of Kyoko and the two had become good friends over time.

Smiling softly and shaking her head at her friends shameless devotion she jammed on the brakes as the van did so as well at the intersection.

Kyoko laughed the whole rest of the drive as Moko cursed and fumed at the ignorant driver in front of them.

_**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**_

Heaving down the heavy load of paperwork in her hands, Kyoko wiped the perspiration off her forehead and leaned against her burden, attention drawn towards the TV looming above her in the reception area while Moko went to inform the clerks of their arrival.

"We welcome our next interviewee on 'Star Interview Station', please welcome Sho Fuwa!

Kyoko's eye twitched as she listened to the thunderous roar that invited Sho onto the stage.

She had gotten over her hatred of him a while ago, and the two had grown surprisingly close over time, sinking back into the familiar feeling that only long-time friends have.

Plopping down in the uncomfortable waiting chair next to the dangerously tilting pile of papers, watching the TV with rapt attention.

"Welcome to the show, Fuwa-san." The hostess, sitting across from Sho on the set, said.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here." Flashing a smile, sending the crowd crazy once more.

"Well, how about we get right down to it, hmm? There has been a lot of talk on your recent single, 'Tomorrow'. Yuuki, can we have a clip from the song played please?"

At her request 'Yuuki' played a previously recorded clip, the music playing from hidden speakers.

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, with open arms and open eyes, yeah. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there... _

Kyokos eyes widened, thinking back to the past, to a memory from so long ago…

_A much younger Sho opened the sliding screen door to a small room in his parents home, revealing a young black haired girl crying softly in the corner._

_Coming over and knelling next to the shaking girl, he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, drawing her attention._

"_Kyoko, what happened?"_

_She met his dark eyes with her own tear stained ones, wiping the small rivers of tears off her cheeks. "I got a 91 on my math test today. Mommy was mad."_

_Angered at the woman who continuously hurt this gentle girl, Sho gathered Kyoko into his arms, resting his chin easily on the crown of her head so that she couldn't see his fury stained face._

_Taking a breath, he opened his mouth and began to sing the song that had calmed her down for years._

"_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, with open arms and open eyes, yeah. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there.…"_

_Leaning back slightly to see her face, he realized she had fallen asleep._

_Smiling gently, he lifted her and silently placed her in her bed._

_Leaning down, he brushed his lips over her forehead, whispering quietly._

"_I love you Kyoko."_

_He reached over and turned off the lights, closing the door behind him when he exited._

When the music ended, the hostess turned once again to Sho. "This song, with such a peaceful sound, is so different from your normal music many woman are asking, was it written about someone? A girl perhaps?"

Kyoko, eyes still focused only on the screen, held her breath, awaiting his answer, which was sure to be cool and polished. Slyly avoiding answering the question, while advertising himself in the same sentence; as he usually did when confronted on such matters.

He looked strait into the camera with a serious face and spoke.

"Yes, I did. I had a childhood friend who used to cry a lot, but she would calm down when I sang this to her.'

A collective 'Awwww' from the audience. Chuckling at their reaction, he went back to what he was saying. "Yeah, well I was an over-confident jerk and treated her like dirt, ruining the relationship I had with her. Naturally, she ended up hating me, be in the end we resolved it, and we're friends again.

"But I want to be more than friends, and I didn't know how to tell her, so I used this way instead."

Turning back to the interviewer, who had not been expecting a strait out answer and was stunned, Sho waited for the next question.

She fumbled for a moment, trying to regain her bearings, and seemed to ask the first thing that popped into her head. "But how do you know that she'll recognize the song?"

"Wishful thinking I guess. But I know that if she does hear the song, she'll understand immediately, that's just the kind of person she is."

Smiling, the hostess turned to the camera. "We'll be right back with this Live Interview in a moment, everyone."

The shot panned out to take in the audience, then switched over to commercials.

Kyoko jumped when she heard Moko next her, not realizing that she had moved their sometime halfway the explanation.

"Kyoko…isn't he talking about…you?"

Looking at her wide eyes with her own plate resembling ones, she nodded her head slowly.

For a moment they both stood there, stunned.

Kanane defrosted from the shock first. "Kyoko! What are you still doing here? That man just confessed to you over live TV! Go tell him you like him too!"

Blushing, she began to stutter. "B-but how did you know that I l-l-liked him?"

Raising one eyebrow and placing both hands on her hips, Kanane gave her an expression that clearly broadcasted the words, 'Excuse me?' "Honey, I've known you and been your friend for so long, it's would be an insult for me not to be able to tell!

"That, and you positively melt every time you see so much as a picture of Sho Fuwa."

Laughing and pulling Moko in for a brief hug, she darted to the elevator, waiting impatiently while it reached ground floor. Ran in, slammed the level 5 button where all the interviews were held, then waited even more impatiently for it to reach her desired floor.

When it did, she darted out of the still opening doors and ran to the only set of double doors in the long hallway, threw them open and catapulted herself into the backstage of the show.

Ignoring the workers, frozen at her entrance, she stepped out onto the stage where Sho was discussing something with the woman.

Not caring that it was live, Kyoko connected eyes with Sho, and began walking towards him across the stage, watching as he slowly rose from his seat.

When she was only two feet from him, Kyoko halted staring into his eyes for some kind of hidden meaning to his words.

Seeing none and with tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, she shot forward over the remaining space into his arms.

Sho, clutching her tightly to him, buried his head in her shoulder breathing in her distinct scent, murmuring 'I love you' over and over again.

Leaning back, she looked into his eyes. "I love you" she said with a shaky voice.

Sho pulled her towards him, capturing her lips with his own.

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, with open arms and open eyes, yeah. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there... _

_**The end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end the end **_

Um… wow. One thing I should definitely say, I HATE the Sho and Kyoko pairing, but when I heard the song 'Drive' by Incubus, it sent off fireworks in my head, annoying me with constant bangs and sizzles until I sat down and got it out of my head and onto paper, er, at least computer generated paper.

So…yeah… that's how I got this…

Anyway, this was my first one-shot, tell me what you think of it, and please please please for the love of all the chocolate chip cookies in the world, REVIEW!!

Pretty please??

I'll share my cookies with you!

………………………..

Ok, well maybe I won't go that far… but you get the idea!


End file.
